Darya Mendes
Dara Mendes is the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Erminmon. She is a character created and played by CyanoDrake for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance A slim, pale teenager female with dark blue short hair and eyes. She wears a black sleeveless hoodie, pine green shorts over black legging shorts and black and cyan parkour shoes. Personality Quiet and distant, she isn't easy to approach and takes quite a while to start warming up to people. Her partner seems to be the only one she doesn't mind being around for long periods of time. Darya is pretty much a loner and can't stand overly upbeat and outgoing people. If she feels bothered by someone, she will be blunt about it with no regrets. Doesn't mind hurting people's feelings with words or actions she judges necessary. She enjoys exploring and gets bored easily if she stays in the same place for a long time. She likes seeing her partner happy from battling and will help him when possible with strategic thinking and even attacking their foes herself sometimes. History Darya has always felt like she didn't have a place in the world, her family didn't give her so much attention and her extremely reserved nature in environments full of extroverts pushed people away from her. As years passed, the atmosphere at home got heavier and heavier, her parents fought often and even seemed to resent her at times. Her way to deal with this was to spend as much time away from home as possible. The girl developed the habit of exploring her town and neighbor ones all by herself, often to go jogging or even practice parkour. Her parents didn't even care if she spent all day away from home to just come back at night, other people found her strange because of it. When she was just starting to learn parkour, she met an older and more experienced girl who was observing her struggle trying to learn it by herself and offered help. That was the first person Darya saw as a friend, their bond kept growing and she couldn't have been happier about someone being so accepting of who she was. But a couple years later, her friend died in a traffic accident. Darya was so heartbroken she isolated herself even more, wishing she could escape to somewhere far away from the memories. One night not so long after that, she fell asleep with her laptop tuned on in her room and woke up lying on grass and with something fuzzy poking her face. A white round little creature demanded to know what kind of "digimon" she was and challenging her to a battle. She started looking around while the creature insisted on bugging her to see she was in another world where computer related elements like wires, chips and hardware blended with its nature. The creature who called himself DemiErminmon kept following her as she wandered around and they ended up forming a bond. DemiErminmon soon digivolved into Erminmon. She traveled the digital world along with her partner, becoming more and more enchanted by it and not intending to find a way to go back home. She supported Erminmon's passion for fighting and had got him to digivolve up to ultimate level. Six months after her arrival to the digital world, they were brought to Protocol server. Cards * ?? Items * ?? Furniture * ?? Trivia * ?? Quotes * ?? Images Digimon arcana app darya by cyanodrake-dbwibcm.png|Darya's App|link=https://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/art/Digimon-Arcana-App-Darya-719730166 Category:Tamers